


Illuminations On A Rainy Day

by honeymoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoons/pseuds/honeymoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan gets stood up by his date and is ready to die of embarrassment when suddenly an attractive stranger with a nice smile swoops in and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminations On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kairis was hurting me as per usual and so I just had to produce this short, fluffy fic. This was written in a day and a half, and I proofread this thing once, so excuse my mistakes. 
> 
> This fic was based off [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/129415546605/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine) tumblr post.
> 
> Title take from "Reckless Serenade" by Arctic Monkeys.

Yifan downed yet another glass of wine, the cup clinking as he set it down on the surface of the table. He shifted in his seat, glancing out the window of the restaurant, trying to spot his date. The only thing he could see was heavy rainfall. Yifan sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. 

“Excuse me sir, are you ready to order yet?” the waitress asked chirpily for the third time that evening.

“Just another ten minutes, please,” Yifan answered without looking up. It was getting embarrassing, sitting here waiting for his date to show up. 

“Sure thing,” the waitress responded politely. 

Yifan rested his chin on his hand, looking out the window again. He felt disappointed. He had thought that this relationship was doing pretty well. This was only going to be their fourth date. At first, he had thought that his date was running late. Twenty five minutes later, and he wasn’t so sure anymore. He had texted him multiple times but received no response at all. Yifan decided to give it ten more minutes. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. He poured himself another glass; lord knew he needed it. 

_Ten more minutes was a bad idea,_ Yifan inwardly swore at himself. The diners around him were beginning to stare, and there were some not-so-covert whispers and glances in his direction. He tried to ignore them, despising the pitying looks he was being given. Yifan checked his phone one time, hoping to see some sort of explanation or a simple text. Nothing. He turned to grab his jacket off the back of the chair, preparing to leave. He wasn’t going to keep sitting here while everyone around him gave him sympathetic looks. As Yifan moved to stand up and leave, someone rushed over and collapsed into the seat across from him. 

“I’m _so_ sorry that I’m late, babe!” the guy across from him exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of everyone sitting nearby. “Traffic is crazy out there because of the weather!” 

Yifan paused. “What are you doing?” 

“Just go with it,” the stranger whispered, smiling brightly, and Yifan had to admire the stark contrast of his pearly white teeth against the boy’s nicely bronzed skin. The boy pulled off his coat and set it over the back of his chair. “I’m Kim Jongin, by the way.” 

“Wu Yifan,” Yifan responded, sticking out his hand in an automatic response. 

The boy, Jongin, swiftly grabbed his hand and held it down on the tabletop. “We’re supposed to be a couple, not strangers meeting for the first time.”

“Oh, right,” Yifan replied lamely. He was acutely aware of how warm and soft Jongin’s hand was against his own, and he quickly pulled his hand away. 

“Are you two ready to order?” The waitress that had served Yifan previously popped up again and smiled at them. 

“Ah, babe, what do you want?” Jongin looked at him, then grabbed a menu and began flipping through it. Yifan shrugged, scanning his menu.

Jongin looked up at the waitress. “You know what, just give both of us tonight’s special.” He gave her a dazzling smile, and she blushed. 

“S-sure thing,” the waitress stuttered. She turned and walked away. 

“So,” Jongin said conversationally. “Nice to meet you, Yifan.”

“Who are you? What are you doing?” Yifan threw questions his way immediately.

“Woah, what is this, an inquisition? I’m Jongin, and I’m your date for tonight,” the boy responded cheekily. 

“And why are you my date for tonight?” Yifan asked. 

“I was supposed to meet a friend here, but he cancelled last minute,” Jongin said casually. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Do you mind?” 

Yifan waved his hand, and Jongin poured himself a glass. “And since I’m here, I might as well enjoy dinner with a cute guy.” 

“You think I’m c-cute?” Yifan spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure.

“Yeah, I do.” Jongin traced the rim of the wine glass with his index finger. “Now tell me more about yourself. I feel like I’m doing all the talking here.” 

“Well, I feel like shit right now. My boyfriend just stood me up. You know, we’ve only been on three dates. I don’t even know if I can call him that!” Yifan exclaimed. 

“The person who was supposed to meet you is a dick,” Jongin stated matter-of-factly. 

“I know! He didn’t even text me or anything. I’ve been waiting for half an hour,” Yifan ranted. He felt a smidge calmer after his tirade. “This is so embarrassing though. I’ve been stood up by my date. I can’t believe this.” 

The conversation was cut short when the waitress came back to their table holding two platters of food. She set each dish down carefully before walking away. There was a silence as the two began picked up their utensils and ate their food. After a moment, Yifan spoke up. “So, Kim Jongin, where are you from? What do you do?” 

Jongin covered his mouth and laughed. “Back at it again with the interrogation.”

“Hey, I’m just making conversation.” Yifan said blithely. “And maybe I want to get to know my date a little bit better.” 

“Fair enough.” Jongin nodded. “Let’s see. Where should I start? My name is Kim Jongin. I’m twenty two. I was born in Suncheon. I love reading and hip hop, and I live to dance.” 

“You live to dance, huh?” Yifan gestured towards him with his fork. “Are you any good?” 

“I should hope so,” Jongin joked. “I do run a dance studio after all. I should take you there and show you.” 

Yifan raised his eyebrows. “Impressive. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

“And what about you Yifan? Where are _you_ from? What do _you_ do?” Jongin threw Yifan’s questions back at him playfully.

“Okay, okay.” Yifan raised his hands in mock surrender. “I should warn you - I’m not very interesting. My name is Wu Yifan. I’m twenty five. I love basketball. And I was born and raised in Guangzhou.” 

“Hmm.” Jongin made a noise. “I knew you weren’t from around here. Why are you so far away from home?” 

“I don’t really have a home. I travel a lot for my job. I’m a model.” Yifan informed him. 

“Really?” Jongin swallowed his mouthful of food. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Shut up.” The tips of Yifan’s ears turned pink. 

“You’re blushing,” Jongin laughed. “You’re just too cute.” 

“I’m not blushing,” Yifan retorted. “And I prefer handsome, or dashing.”

Jongin just kept laughing. 

* * *

Time passed by faster than the two realized. The restaurant had emptied out, with people trickling out the doors as the evening drew on. It was already nightfall, and the sky outside was dark. Their conversation would’ve continued even longer if not for the waitress dropping by with their check.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’re closing in five minutes,” the waitress said apologetically, holding out the check.

“Oh,” Yifan said. “No problem.” 

He reached out and took the check from her. The waitress moved forward and began to clean up the table. Yifan dug around his in jacket, searching for his wallet. At the same time, Jongin was pulling his wallet out of his pocket. 

“I can cover it.” Jongin protested, holding his wallet in the air. 

“No, no. It’s on me this time,” Yifan said firmly. “It’s the least I can do. Besides, you were my date tonight, so we’re even.” 

Jongin gave up the fight easily. “How can I argue with that?” 

Yifan slid some bills into the checkbook holder, and left a hefty tip on the table as well. He grabbed his phone, and his eyes widened as the light lit up the screen. “Holy- we’ve been here for three hours.”

“I didn’t even notice,” Jongin replied, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. 

As they exited the restaurant and walked together towards the parking lot, Yifan turned to look at Jongin. “Thanks for saving my ass tonight. I had fun.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Jongin brought his right hand up and gave a small salute. “You’re not gonna get back with that dick, right?” 

“No,” Yifan said immediately. “It’s over.” 

Jongin’s face lit up with a grin that made Yifan want to kiss him. “Look, my car’s over there, so I gotta go, but can I take you out on a _real_ date sometime?” 

“Y-yeah,” Yifan agreed enthusiastically. He rattled off his phone number and watched Jongin add them to this phone. 

“Get home safely.” Jongin leaned in and pecked Yifan on the lips, then turned and walked away before Yifan had time to react. 

Yifan walked through the parking lot towards his car in a daze, replaying the moment over again in his mind. Just when he sat down in the driver’s seat, his phone pinged with a notification. 

_i had fun too ;)_

* * *

The next morning, Yifan hummed to himself as he made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. He spilled part of his drink when he heard a loud banging on the door. He grabbed a towel and mopped up the mess before opening the door.

“Yifan, bro.” It was his best friend, Tao.

“And why are you urgently knocking at my door at ten in the morning Tao?” Yifan stepped aside and let Tao into the house.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to let you know.” Tao shoved his phone into Yifan’s face. 

He grabbed the phone and examined the photos. “Is that-” 

“Yeah, it is!” Tao shouted. “He’s been cheating on you! Junmyeon was at the club last night and took the photos as proof.” 

“Whatever,” Yifan said flippantly, handing the phone back to Tao. 

“What do you mean whatever?” Tao had a confused look on his face. “I thought you were really into this guy.” 

“Nah. I’m over him. He’s an asshole.” Yifan stirred his coffee. 

“Oh. But weren’t you guys supposed to go on a date yesterday?” Tao asked. 

“Yeah, but he blew me off.” Yifan shrugged. “Like I said, I’m done with him.” 

“You’re taking this better than I thought you would. How are you not affected in any way?” As Tao eyed him suspiciously, Yifan’s phone pinged. It was a text from Jongin. 

_do you want to go out for lunch later_

_yes :)_

_where do you want to go_

_i’m gonna take you up on your offer. i want to see your dance studio so take me some place near there_

_give me your address and i’ll be there in an hour :)_

“What are you smiling at? Why are you smiling at your phone?” Tao demanded. “Don’t tell me it’s him. You’re not getting back with him, are you?” 

“It’s not him,” Yifan reassured his Tao. “It’s someone else. I met him at the restaurant last night.” 

“Dude, you got stood up by one guy and just picked up another?” Tao punched Yifan in the shoulder. “Damn! You got so much game!” 

“Thanks,” Yifan replied dryly. 

* * *

_One Year Later_

Yifan glanced at his watch. It was ten minutes past seven. Jongin had texted to say that he was caught up in traffic and would probably arrive late. Yifan looked outside the window, but all he could see was heavy rainfall. A sudden commotion at the entrance of the restaurant made everyone’s head turn. A wet and impatient looking Jongin rushed over to his table. 

“Your boyfriend’s late. What a dick.” Jongin plopped down in a chair and grinned. 

“Yeah, he is a dick,” Yifan agreed, crossing his arms in a gesture of faux anger. “But he’s lucky that I love him anyways.” 

Jongin’s smile grew even bigger. Yifan smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
